randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AgentCarmen12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Rockers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Replies Hi Carmen. I have a personal question: Do you remember your Animal Crossing City Folk freind code? And, can you tell me how to get one, please? ^_^' If so, please tell me on E-mail. Cya, -RockkyThePuppy. I'll start... as soon as I finish with the userboxes for ACF12's wiki... yea, I'm doing his now, so just wait! I'll do it soon. (D*** this is gonna take long.) NintendoLover 20:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) PS I doesn't bother me, I love to help! I'm 'bout to make the userboxes! NintendoLover 21:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I've already, what, spent 2 hours on this? All i've done is the edit count boxes and uploaded some pics. I'm gonna upload the rest and do a little more boxes, but then I'll finish the rest tomorrow. I might even have to go into Thursday! You are lucky I devote my time to friends in need... I'm starting to go crazy cuz of these. Don't worry... all I need is a reward worth it, like you said you were gonna give me. Oh god my arms hurt from typing. NintendoLover 22:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Dat sucks bout ur arms! thx sooo much! u r awesome!!! I will work on da reward! OH! IDEA! i no da perfect reward! not tellin u doe! lolol! anyways, u rock! AgentCarmen12, peace! 23:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) finished, and now that arm workout has made me stronger... XD NintendoLover 00:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hurry up and make the page please!!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 00:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) AW CRAP! NintendoLover 00:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC)o o no. what is wrong?? I have 2 get off :( b on afta school 2morrow! AgentCarmen12, peace! 00:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC)\ My arms are sore, but im making it. And didnt you just get on? NintendoLover 00:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I love your wiki Your wiki is so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! From: the legendary teenage_dream 01:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Carmen its Kelli! From locker #17 Hey guess wat I found you! Yah I did! Look how cute this pic is! ( to the right!) I am a lil cofuzzeled on how to use this thing but I will figure it out! Bye see you Monday! Broadwaybabie 20:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) (broadwaybabie) Edit the "Bieber" in Justin Bieber On the main page "Bieber" is NOT spelled "Beiber". Correct Spelling: B I E B E R Thanx <3 From: the legendary teenage_dream 21:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) K. I changed it!!!! AgentCarmen12, peace! 20:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CARMEN! Hey Carmen please joi my Wikia it would make me smile!@ Thanks Uhh sig agianBroadwaybabie 20:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) CARMEEEEEENN!!!! Hi carmen!! its panda im sooooo glad i finally got to ur wiki as soon as i found out you were quiting the AC wiki i was all like NOOOOOOOOOO!!! u were my bestest friend on there (Next to soupness) Awwww!!! Darn wiki! Pandastripe. You just got Awesomesaused 18:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) well, it was wikias fault. they were changing everything liek you could choose the skin you liked and they are messing with us too much and i am done with wikia!! SCREW U WIKIA!!! its ok pandastripe, we can still b friends. AgentCarmen12 is in da HOUSE!!! 21:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Animal Crossing Wild World hey can i come 2 ur Animal Crossing Wild World Town?? I'm Almost Ready. Post urs. Here's mine again: Name: Kiwi Town: Nordic Code: 2923-5480-4627 leave me a message on my Random rockers account or Animal Crossing City Which ever one ur on. Colacube231 03:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Colacube231Colacube231 03:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Spammer PLEASE give me more power so I can block this loser! CRAY-DAIMON CRAY 02:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the Admin rights I had here? I request my admin rights, so I can re-do everything that nasty IP did. IP, you're a BUM. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 02:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) IP, are you such a BUM, that you don't have anything better to do then insult people? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 03:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand how you can just insult people. I guess due to being a BUM, you're probably too STUPID to realize that insulting someone 100 times as awesome as you is a waste of your time. In fact, you are a waste of my time. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 03:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Mini, that IP spammed our wiki again. That's the fourth time!CRAY-DAIMON CRAY 03:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Carmen! Get on your computer! Give some of us admin rights, stat! This criminal must be stopped! Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 18:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) MAJOR SPAM PAGE! The major spam page is called something like I LOVE HEEKING CATS YALL! I don't remember the full name. Very inapropriate. Delete, please! Anteater99 13:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called, HEEKING CATS IS COOL! I think, see if the link works. Anteater99 13:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope it did not work but I will take a look AgentCarmen12, founder of the Random Rockers Wiki! 13:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Type HEEK into the search bar, it will come up underneath. Anteater99 13:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw the page and I will delete it soon. AgentCarmen12, founder of the Random Rockers Wiki! 13:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Evanf Where's my adminship? Well? Where is it? Evanf Got your message Hi! I got your message and will start editing North Dakota and AC Wiki. Check home often!Anteater99 01:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Competition Hi, what competion is it??Colacube123 18:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123foreverColacube123 18:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? The blog is called Competition 1!!!!! The comp is new so check it out!! AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 18:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok i seen the message on the blog so i'll just edit any page you want me to. Colacube123 07:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123foreverColacube123 07:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I wrote it on accident sorry Colacube123 02:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123Colacube123 02:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for flippin out 2. my friend is supposed 2 join but I thought it was him so its ok. have to get in the shower its 9 in my hometown and Its snowing and I think we will have off so I will get in the shower in case! please choose a stub to work on and I hope you join the Comp. AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 02:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. I edited the Cream the Rabbit page and added more to it. Colacube123 01:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123foreverColacube123 01:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your cat is SO cute and I read your blog picture advice and I got Samson's picture! You really helped me! :) Colacube123 17:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123peaceout!Colacube123 17:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What will happen if I did I was just trying to make other pages. I did to what you said. Colacube123 02:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Colacube123peace!:)Colacube123 02:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Carmen Hi It's INO! I love this wiki I'm going to edit some here. Bye! Thanks for the message! IKNOW007 21:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I knew you would love this wiki!! Make some new pages too if you like! AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 21:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Making category Add the category to 2 or more pages. Click the redlink. Copy the stufff before the edit box into it. Hit publish. That should do it. IKNOW007 00:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Another spammer Hi, It's me, C-Star55. There's yet another spammer, and I was hoping you could block him/her. Here's a link to the IP's contributions: http://randomrockers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.184.199.94 Thanks! ~~C-Star55~~ This is the third f***ing time someone (Flynn) has spammed my wiki. I just woke up and I am exhausted from my school dance. I will let DC know he is spamming again and for her to go back to Flynn's parents and tell them again or spmething. I am really cranky so I might go back to bed. Thanks for letting me know. AgentCarmen12 rocked ur world! 13:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yup, no prob. I hope he never comes back. ~~C-Star55~~ The New Competion Hey Carmen! I decided I am going to join the competion and I will text some people in my phone to come join and make some blogs on other websites and wikias! Colacube231 19:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Colacube231.....peace!Colacube231 19:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG 100 pages!!! Carmen, the Random Rockers Wiki now has 100 PAGES! Within the last two days, five pages have been added: Fudge, Potato, Hummus, Cereal and Refrigerator! Please check them out! I'm firin' mah lazah!! 23:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Another vandal Block IP 160.39.51.204. He/She is a vandal who vandalised the Oshawott page. I undid the edit, but for some random reason I'm not admin, so I can't block. :P I hearts Miku!Miku... always loved, even though you're a hologram! 20:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) No prob, just give meh meh adminship soon. Lol jk. I hearts Miku!Miku... always loved, even though you're a hologram! 20:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) AC:WW Hey Carmen can I please with a cherry on top visit your town since were closer friends I will give you some money I have like 60000 dollars so I'll give you 30000 dollars!! P.S. do you have Shampoodle? Oh by the way here is my friend code: Town: LA Name: Brownie Code: 2322-5501-1767 Hope I can visit your town!! :) <3 Colacube231.....Resetti just yelled at me<3 Rollback Heeey, Carmen can I please be a rollback, I'm always editing and active, although I know I'm not the best editor. But, can I be a rollback?? Colacube231........peace out!! Question Do you ''like Taboo? Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 22:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, how come?? AgentCarmen12.....Au Revoir :) 23:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Asking because CC doesn't like him, ML hates him, and I love him, but I wasn't sure if you did. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 23:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I just really like Taboo. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... Yes, I like Taboo. Why u all up in mah face?DC 23:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I just don't think he's cute, other than that yeah he's good, oh and I know you weren't asking me but, I like him, I just don't think he's cute, that's all. I don't hate him, I just don't think he is cute, other than that he's good, he's fine. I just don't think he's cute. Colacube231.....Adios :D02:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Carmen, I Was WOndering, How Do You Make UserBoxes? ~Alexandra, UniqueBlonde. Colacube Excuse me? Me here. I'd just wanted to let you know that Colacube231, I asked her a simple question. "Why'd you remove me from your friend list?". She replied. By cursing me out a little. I told her that I was kidding when I metioned Taboofag/Ke$hafag, that we should've stopped arguing already, and that I wouldn't tell you about her cursing me out because I didn't want to get her in trouble, and deleted the little thing she posted off my talk. She posted it again. So I'm just wondering... is this okay? Don't ban her, but can you tell her not to be liek that since I don't want to cause any problems and she seems to hate me now? Thanks. Sincerely, MikuLover Have you noticed I love Hatsune Miku more than anyone loves anything? Well, you should've have; IT'S TRUE! CHA!!! 23:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, i posted it back on because i needed 2 make sure it wasn't anything super-duper bad. I talk to her on ACWW almost everyday so we'll talk. Hope this helps! Carmen, DC, and CC are total BFFL'S!! You cannot deny our epicness! Peace, Love, and Happiness! 00:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Question! Heeey Carmen! I have a question. I'm not used to being a B'Crat so this is why Im asking. How do you block people? I will be gone so I wont be able to reply back until Monday or Tuesday. Probably Tuesday or Monday is the day I'll be back. Carmen, DC, and CC are like total BFFL's you just have to love us!!! Peace, Love and Adios! 22:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You would go to someone's userpage, press contributions, and press block. Put the reason why you block them, how long, and then bam. They are blocked. And I'm not Carmen, btw. :P I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... 25,000 miles on a clear night in June... and I'm aimin right at you... right at you... right at you... 22:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Carmen Its Me Alexandra.. I Was Wondering... I Posted Pics Of my Kitten... And They Are ON The Wiki.. What If Someone Uses Them And Says Its THEIR Kitten... Can You Delete Them From The Wiki? Please Reply! Ah need sum halp on AC:CF, -RTP. Carmen, I still didn't get your friend code... ): Could you just register me? Animal Crossing City Folk friend Code: "2794-8436-5450" Town name: "Mobius" My Person's name: "Maggie", but everyone calls me either Wonder-M , M-Luv, or bucko if they don't like me. Oh, and here's a random video I put together out of a random drawing. ''-RTP Heey! Heey, Carmen look on da HEY LISTEN UP blog, ML put up and their is major fighting, going on, so I just wanted to tell you dat DC and ML, are hating on each other, and DC's not covering her badwords, and TabBep's not either. I wanted to tell you so you know, that they are fighting, and it needs to stop. CC is OUT! ♥ 21:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, i didn't say anyrhing, they're doing all the talking You're welcome! I'd do anything to help, and I agree, DC needs to be blocked, she's getting a little out of control... and TabBep needs to cover her badwords. CC is OUT! ♥ 21:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, im not the one telling them to **** themselves, am i? no, i did not say anything mean to them, they started Okay, sorry then.... DC is getting out of control and I agree with Carmen, she needs to be blocked for 2 days or 3 days. CC is OUT! ♥ 21:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and my gates will be open in 5 minutes!! I hope you come over on ACWW. CC is OUT! ♥ 21:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OK I g2g kk?? Cya b over in a few!! AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 21:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) KK, Cya! CC is OUT! ♥ 21:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ACWW PARTAY RSVP!!!! I should be able to come! I'll tell you if I can't. OMG Colacube, AgentCarmen, MikuLover, Taboo and me re like, total BFFL's! You know you love us! 18:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Niiiice my g8s r open on Carmen if u wanna wifi right now!!! AgentCarmen12 (a.k.a. Carmen), TOTAL Random Rocker! 18:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 1 sec so I can add you... OMG Colacube, AgentCarmen, MikuLover, Taboo and me re like, total BFFL's! You know you love us! 18:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Gurl!! Hey, it's CC!! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Carmen, Happy birthday to you!!! I hope u have a good birthday, and get lots of gifts, and have a good Sweet 13 :D, have a great birthday and have a awesome birthday, and I got ya a gift, Virtual Cookies!! yaaaay happy birthday and have a good BDay gurl! Spammer Hey, Carmen there's a spammer, who I want you to block, I've been undoing his or her edits for the past like 10 minutes. Can you block them? Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank You!! OMG!!!! thanks so much!!!! <3 I am sooooooo happy!!! Thank you sooooooo much!! <3 <3 <3 let's get this PATAY started!!! LOL!! <3 Thank ya so much!!!! <3 Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 23:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Least I can do!! Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 23:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) AC:CF Meeting. -RTP Carmen, meet me on AC:CF Please? I found out what the problem was last time I tried to get to your town..! Turns out I punched in the wrong Wi-Fi code on my wireless router. Whoops! >_< I'll just message you on AC:CF if this message isn't found by tomorrow, then. (12/4/11.) -Rockkythepuppy 19:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC)